Mending A Broken Future
by GoddessOfSpice
Summary: Clary's the only survivor from the battle against Valentine. In a desperate attempt to save her friends, she creates a rune, transporting her consciousness back to before she met any shadowhunters. With future knowledge and extensive training, Clary's more powerful than ever. But as the past plays out the same as before, will she succeed or is history doomed to repeat? J/C M/A I/S
1. Prologue: Darkness Remains

**A/N: Disclaimed**

**Prologue: Darkness Remains**

_When the world ended only darkness remained_

_The darkness evolved and stole the last flame_

_Evermore the world's covered in an endless night_

_And very few hopefuls still pray for the light_

* * *

_Idris - Date and time unknown_

Blood. That was the first and last thing Clary could remember. It stained the walls of the institute and pooled around Idris. She closed her eyes, hoping to block out the images of her dead friends and family.

Simon. Isobelle. Alec. Magnus. Luke. Jocelyn. Jace. _Oh Angel, Jace._ The images rose unbidden to her mind, his golden hair dripping red as the knife plunged through his heart. The look of surprise on his face as he looked down to see it protruding from there, and his wordless exclamation as he met her eyes.

_To be loved is to be the one destroyed. _Valentines words to Jace coming to her, twisting the knife in her heart. _No! _she thought, _Love made me stronger, if I had trained more could have saved him, if I had-_

"Dwelling on the past will not change it child," a soft voice remarked breaking Clary out of her reverie. "Only action can make a difference, and I'm afraid there is no action that can change what has been done."

Slowly turning around Clary looked into the startling blue eyes of an old man, his features were softened by age, but Clary could se that he would have once been an extremely attractive young man.

"Wh- Who are you?" She asked, wincing at how frail her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

The man looked at her pityingly, his blue eyes softening, and for the first time, Clary noticed how his image shimmered.

"My name's Will," the Old man said eventually "Or at least it was. Now I'm just an echo, a death that has already come to pass."

"What do you mean your dead?" Clary said, her eyes narrowing as she took in the Old man. "Are you telling me that you're a ghost?" She continued, her tone coloured with disbelief.

The old man chuckled, and Clary dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her remaining knife, and levelling it at the old man. Seeing her distrust the man sobered and held his hands up.

"Life after death is impossible; with exception of vampires of course." he said laughing a little at his joke. "I am simply someone's memory of me transferred into that necklace you clutch in your hands." he explained nodding at the chain she held.

"Is there any way to save them?" Clary asked him desperately, her voice broken and barely above a whisper. "Can I somehow go back and change it?"

The old man softly smiled at her, "You have the blood of an angel Clarissa Fairchild, you are gifted with the power of runes. It depends on what length you are willing to go to, if you are truly certain that you should change the past. If you find yourself with nothing to live for, than perhaps you can find way."

"Are you saying that I can create a rune that will take me to the past?" She asked. The old man, Will, nodded. "But what if I run into myself?"

"Then perhaps create a rune that will take your current consciousness, into your past body? You will be able to start over, with the knowledge you have now."

For the first time since the beginning of the war, Clary felt hope. _I could save them all, I can become stronger than I ever was. And Jace- I can see Jace again._

"I'll do it." Clary said, looking into Will's eyes with stubborn fire and passion, "I know exactly what to draw.

And so there she sat stele in hand burning marks into the stone pavement in Idris, a swirling pattern that started in the centre and combed out creating beautiful and powerful art. Clary didn't notice when the sky grew dark, or the sun rose again, but when she finished she looked up to see Will's image still standing there looking at her with pride.

The rune suddenly began to glow, a gorgeous silver colour, and Clary heard her younger voice drifting through the glow.

_It's just a club Simon…_

…_you're just nervous _

_It'll be fun…_

_Simon…_

…_Did you see those guys?_

_There are two of them…_

Clary looked back at Will, silently thanking the old man who had saved her.

"Who are you really Will? Why did you help me?"

The old man smirked, and Clary could not help noticing how much that expression reminded her of Jace. In fact they were almost identical expressions. As the pull the rune emitted became stronger, she felt her legs levitate of the ground, and felt her body drifting inside the silver glow.

Just before she reached the centre of her design, she heard the old man's departing words, a whisper in the wind.

"I was once called Will Herondale, and a Herondale's love is a Herondale's blood."

Just as the true meaning of his words set in, Clary felt a jolt and the world became black.

* * *

_Coming Soon… _

_Chapter 2: Broken Things_

**A/N:**_Short chapter, I Know but I'm only jest beginning, stick with me! __Alrighty then, obviously I am a fan of TMI and The Infernal Devices, and the other day I had a strange and wonderful idea and thought what if everybody died (I know, morbid thought) so Clary decided to go back to the beginning of CoB with all her future memories and change the future. This will probably be one of the only authors notes I do because I hate these things! Anyways kisses and reviews._

_- Goddess_


	2. Broken Things

**A/N: Disclaimed**

**Chapter 1: Broken Things**

_Love sews together two broken things_

_Love sews together their hearts_

_Love sews together all broken things_

_Love sews them together as art_

* * *

She was drifting, drifting through a void. Endless black surrounded her and her head hurt. _Is this what death is?_ she thought _It's quite peaceful._

That was when she heard the voice, and the black turned blue, her senses overwhelmed with the familiar surroundings of a nightclub. The music pounded in her ears and the voice became more defined.

_Clary… Clary… Clary…_

"Clary!"

Her head shot up, and she took in the familiar curly brown hair and glasses, a face that she thought she would never see again.

"Simon!?" she exclaimed, then inwardly winced, she sounded too surprised.

_Right then, how did I act when I first went through this?_

"I mean, um, why are you yelling in my ear, I'm right here"

Simon just looked at her in concern. "Clary, You blacked out there for a bit, I thought someone had drugged you or something," his voice became a pitch higher, "If you had been drugged, then I would have had to carry you home to your mum and _Oh god _if I had brought you back to Jocelyn drugged-"

"Simon!" She interrupted, "I'm fine, just… dreaming." A flash of golden hair had caught her attention as it slipped through the NO ADMITTANCE door.

"Clary?" Simon asked again, still concerned for her.

"Simon, I'll be right back. Just, ummm… I gotta go to the ladies, okay, good, just wait here." And with that she turned and made her way through the sweaty bodies, reaching the door and pushing it open.

The scene began playing out in the same way as before, and Clary remembered to duck behind a pillar.

_They don't know me yet, they can't see me._

She almost groaned thinking back to how horrible Alec's behaviour had been to her when they first met.

_I'm going to have to deal with that all over again, _she thought, inwardly sighing.

Jace's voice snapped her out of reverie, and she wanted to just run to him, kiss him like there was no tomorrow, damn the consequences. But she held back, as the sane little voice in her head spoke to her.

_Whoa, girl. There'll be time for all that later, this Jace doesn't even know you. Yet._

"So," he said. "You still haven't told me if there are any others of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The demon's tone was pained but surly.

"He means other demons," said the Alec, Clary could hear his impatience already colouring his tone "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

The demon turned his face away, his mouth working.

_You couldn't have seriously thought the were going to believe you, _Clary thought. _I forgot how much I hated the small talk demons do. _

"Demons," drawled Jace, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension -"

"That's enough, Jace," said the Isabelle, and Clary smiled despite herself. Jace and Isabelle never changed.

"Isabelle's right," agreed Alec, and Clary could almost feel the eye roll he was holding back. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics - or demonology."

Jace raised his head and smiled. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he said, confidingly, and Clary didn't bother holding back her eye roll. "Do _you_ think I talk too much?"

The demon didn't reply. His mouth was still working. "I could give you information," he said. "I know where Valentine is."

Clary clenched her fists, visibly trying to calm herself. Valentine was the reason she was here again. _I swear the next time I see my father I will kill him._

Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged, and Clary was reminded of how ignorant they all used to be. "Valentine's in the ground," Jace said. "The thing's just toying with us."

Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Jace," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything."

Jace raised his hand, and Clary saw dim light spark off the knife he was holding. It was a beautiful blade, one of Jace's favourites, oddly translucent, the blade clear as crystal, sharp as a shard of glass, the hilt set with red stones.

The demon gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested, dragging at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. "All the Infernal Worlds know it - I know it - I can tell you where he is -"

Rage flared suddenly in Jace's eyes, "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you -" Jace turned the knife in his grasp, the edge sparking like a line of fire. "You can join him there."

Clary couldn't deal with it anymore, the demon was telling the truth and they didn't believe it, _and if I find out where Valentine is now it could be a big advantage_. _I hope I don't get killed for this._

She stepped out from behind the pillar. "Listen," she said, her voice carrying across the room. "You can't do this. Not yet."

Jace whirled, so startled that the knife flew from his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. Isabelle and Alec turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment.

Clary almost laughed at the comical looks on their faces, but kept her expression straight. laughter would not help the situation.

The demon still hung in his bonds, stunned and gaping.

It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Clary to jace and his sister, as if they might know what she was doing there.

"It's a girl," Jace said, recovering his composure, and Clary rolled her eyes. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He took a step closer to Clary, squinting as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "A mundie girl," he said, half to himself. "And she can see us."

_Oh right, they think I'm a mundane… _

"Of course I can see you," Clary said, and then hesitated slightly before adding, "And I'm not a mundane."

* * *

_Coming soon…_

_Chapter 3: New Beginnings_


	3. New Beginnings

_I'd like to begin this new day  
I'd like for my love to come and stay  
I want to keep on holding him tight  
He's the only one that keeps me safe at night_

* * *

In foresight, announcing that she wasn't a mundane was probably not a good idea. Clary had forgotten how terrifying Jace could be when he wasn't fighting on your side.

_Well what have I got to lose, _She had thought. Obviously the idea that maybe she could lose her head hadn't occurred to her, but that was forefront in her mind as she felt the cool metal of a seraph blade pushing into the soft skin under her neck.

"What do you mean you're not a mundane?" Jace asked, and Clary fought off the urge to shiver. His silky voice was so close, tickling her ear. She gulped, and tried to focus her jumbled thoughts onto more pressing issues, like the fact that she was about to decapitated by the same man she had been kissing less than 24 hours ago.

Clearing her mind, Clary gathered her thoughts, and whipped out her leg, tripping Jace and grasping at the handle of his blade. She used the momentum they had gained to topple the both of them to the ground, and found herself straddling him, his own blade at his neck. She glared at Alec and Izzy until they backed off.

Pulling her gaze from Jace's lips, Clary met his eyes with a steady look. "Keep your weapons in your pants please Wayland." She replied breezily, ignoring the way his head jolted up sharply at the mention of his surname. "I believe it means exactly what you think it means."

Getting up and dusting herself off, Clary reached out a hand to help pull him up, raising an eyebrow, _I couldn't do that last time,_ when he considered not taking it.

"So," Jace drawled, gaining back his confidence now that Alec and Izzy were backing him up again. He still looked a little wary of the fact that she knew his last name. "Are you the type of non-mundane that we have to kill, or the type we may be able to form an alliance with?"

Clary gave him an uninterested look, which seemed to irritate him even more, "The latter, darling."

_Darling? Really Clary? He doesn't even know you yet. Get it together! _She thought to herself.

Jace raised an eyebrow at the term of affection, but didn't comment on it, opting for a more direct approach. "So you're a shadowhunter then?"

"Yep." She replied, popping the p. Hesitating before adding "I'm was at the London institute."

Jace once again raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound like yore from London."

"I'm not _from_ there Wayland, I was _at _the London Institute."

"Is there really a difference, carrot-top?"

_Infiltrating__ little..._

"Yes, in fact there actually is you-"

"ENOUGH!" It was the first time Alec had spoken in a while, and Clary's head snapped around to face him and his sister.

"Look, we were in the middle of killing a demon," He said glaring "so if you two don't mind..."

Both Jace and Clary went back to glaring at each other before coming to a silent truce.

"Fine" Clary said at last, "But I need to know something." turning towards the demon, she strolled past Jace, sliding her hand into his jacket and pulling out one of his hidden blades, once again ignoring his gobsmacked expression.

_Quietest he's been... _she contemplated.

Approaching the demon, Clary arranged her features into what her Jace had called the '_Someone will Die' _face, she stood in front of the creature, and stared into his eyes.

"I need to know something," she said in a monotone "Tell me where Valentine is and I'll let you live."

The demons features twisted into a sort of smile at the idea of a bargain. "Pinky Promise?" he mocked.

Clary's face didn't change, and she instead brought the blade down on the creatures left thumb, severing the finger. It fell to the ground, and the demon howled in pain.

Clary gripped its chin tightly and raised its face so it was looking into her eyes. "You have nine more fingers, Filth. Speak."

The demon gasped, true terror in his eyes "Renwick's" he croaked "Renwick's Ruin... It's... Roos-Roosavelt.. I-is-island."

_So that hasn't changed then._

"Thank you." Clary said softly, and then she brought the blade down into his heart.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec all stared at her, their mouths open. Then there was a bang and the door to the storage room flew open, the shadowhunters tensing.

The voice that greeted them was unexpected.

"Clary? Oh thank God, I thought I had lost you and would have to call the police and your mom. Oh geez, if I had of needed to call your mom..."

Simon waltzed into the room.

* * *

_Coming Soon: Opposite Directions..._


End file.
